Soul Stone
by cwatson115
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. IT is a story about a boy named Mitsuoki (OC) who goes on an adventure to avenge his mother's death and defeat a group called the overlords. He makes a few friends along the way and gains power to defeat his enemies. Very influenced by Naruto. Please review. I do not own Naruto.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a very sunny and beautiful day, the birds were singing and everything was at peace.

Mitsuoki Endoso was in his house with his mother. He was five years old and had brown eyes and very dark brown hair. He was about three foot six and had a very big grin on his face.

"Mommy, can I have some ice cream today since I was good." He said.

"I'll have to think about it Mitsu-kun." His mother said.

"Okay mommy." Mitsuoki grumbled.

Mitsuoki's Mother looked very much like Mitsuoki in that she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was around five foot eight and many would say she was very beautiful. That is what her husband would say all of the time before the divorce. Now he lives with Mitsuoki's eight year old sister in another house in the village. Mitsuoki hasn't ever seen either of them though. His mother wouldn't tell him why he never saw them.

Mitsuoki was thinking about how he wanted ice cream until he was broken out of his thoughts when the birds stop singing. All of the sudden, they sky got very dark.

"Mitsuoki, go down to the basement." His mother said.

"Mommy what wrong?" He asked.

"GO!" His mother demanded.

Mitsuoki ran through the house and down the stairs to the basement. He hadn't been down in the basement very many times and didn't know where the lanterns were. He felt around and found the first lantern. He felt around some more and found the matches. He lit the first lantern and was about to light the next one when all of the sudden he heard a loud BOOM. He ran back up the stairs as fast as he could and opened the trap doors to find what was left of his house.

"Mommy!?" He cried.

"Mitsuoki." He heard his mother call weakly.

She was under a few planks of wood that had fallen from the ceiling and it looked like she was badly hurt.

"Mommy!" He ran over to his mother avoiding the small fires that were around his house.

"Mitsu-kun... I want you to go back down into the basement and get the big chest that says Endoso on it and bring it back up here." His mother weakly demanded

"Ok." said Mitsuoki who ran downstairs thinking she was asking for medical supplies.

He found the chest marked "Endoso" and brought it back up the stairs with him with some struggling.

When he brought it back up to his mother she told him to open it. He did and what he found wasn't medical supplies. What he did find was a sword on a holder that had "復讐者" (Avenger) engraved in it. The metal was a dark gray and was very sturdy looking. The hilt was brown and instead of the but being rounded, it was pointed. There was also an iron short sword to go with it. There was also a smaller case with a small scroll on top of it.

"Don't read the note or open the smaller chest yet and don't read the note until I tell you to." his mother said weakly.

"Mommy what is all of this for?" He said.

His mother didn't answer and a looked away.

"Mommy?" He started to plead.

His mother didn't want to tell him but she knew that she had to. "I'm... dieing from blood loss." His mother said looking into his widening eyes that started to fill with tears.

"Mom... no!" He cried.

"It's alright because I know that you will avenge me." His mother said starting to close her eyes.

"No!" Mitsuoki cried with tears starting to roll down his cheek.

"You can read the note now... I love you Mitsu-kun." His mother said before she took her last breath.

"Mommy?" He said to his now dead mother.

She didn't respond and he knew that she was dead. He started weeping and didn't stop for a good hour. He then decided to read the note which said:

Dear Mitsu-kun,

_If you are reading this then sadly I am no longer among the living. The reason for this is because of the group called the overlords. They are people who have great power and before the incident that killed me, they were doing minor criminal activities. The first thing that you should know is the reason that they destroyed this village. They were trying to get their hand on three things called soul stones. All of the soul stones make it so that you can only be killed in a battle and cannot die any other way. There are however two that do not grant this ability. All stones Grant immense power and all of the overlords have one. That is the reason they destroyed this village because they knew that there were three here, but they didn't know where. Now open the smaller chest and everything will be further explained._

Love,

Mommy

Mitsuoki put down the note and sat there for a second. He then opened the second chest and there was immediately a glow of many colors. The glow was coming from three stones. The first was a red stone that was marked with "物理的な" (Physical). The second one was a light blue stone marked with "精神的な" (Spiritual). The third and final stone was, strangely enough a black and white stone with the symbol "陰陽" (Yin Yang). The first two he sensed were strong and even in power, but the third one was well beyond their level of power. Then he noticed the note. It said:

_Ok now that you have opened this chest, I must tell you what everything does. First, the sword is called the Avenger. It is forged from sacred metal and is nearly indestructible. The shorter sword is made out of normal iron and while sturdy can still break easier. Now onto the stones. The first stone is the physical stone and greatly enhances your speed strength and the power of your attacks past the limits of restriction break. Next is the spiritual stone which will let you phase through attacks, break illusions, and see the spirits of people who have died. Do not use it yet though because you are not strong enough. However, when you use it you will know that I have always been by your side. Now moving on. The first two stones are the ones that do not let you become immortal like I mentioned in my previous letter. However, the last stone is the most powerful one here and the third most powerful stone out of all of them. It gives you control over light and dark and makes you immortal. Also, one last thing, when you were a boy... you have one of the twelve colored beasts sealed inside of you. The colored beasts are beings of great power and the containers of the beasts can speak with them through telepathy. You have the purple eagle inside of you which is the third most powerful out of all of the beasts. You must befriend it to gain access to its power which will help you. Also what I forgot to mention is restriction break. It is a mode that changes your physical appearance and greatly enhances your normal abilities. You must unlock this mode to use the stones. And one last thing, Your father and I never divorced but your father died when you were young and your sister ran away but I do not know if she is dead or not. I know this is all very hard to take in but you will have to manage. remember I love you and I will always be with you in spirit._ (A/N: Sorry it's so long but I had to explain everything.)

Mitsuoki put down the note and was very shocked at all that he had learned. However, he had something to do and so he sheathed the two swords, took the stones and the notes and walked out of the house. He walked through the town and saw all of the dead bodies on the ground and all of the destroyed homes. All of his friends that he knew were dead. as he left the gates of the town he had two resolves. To find his sister if she was alive and to get stronger and kill every last overlord.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I just figured out how to do headers and footers. So I will be doing more of those. I always love reviews so please send them to me. Here is the first chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter One

Ten Years Later

Two boys and a girl were walking down a path towards a town and looked like they were on a mission which in a sense they were. The first boy seemed to be the leader. He was about six feet and had brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He was fifteen. He was wearing light armor and had a t-shirt on underneath. He also had two sheaths, a normal size sheath and a shorter one. The girl was five foot six and had silver hair and radiant blue eyes. She was also fifteen. She also had on light armor but it was cut and showed her stomach and a little cleavage. She had combat boots on and wore a skirt like armor also and wore a skirt underneath. She had a pretty thin sheath for her sword on her back. The second boy seemed to be eighteen and he was about six foot two. He also wore light armor but had a long-sleeved shirt on underneath. He had a sheath with what seemed to be a samurai sword.

The first boy was deep in thought speaking with his tenant.

**"We will need to finish your training very soon."** The tenant said.

_"I know but right now I need to get leads on my sister if she is in fact alive."_ He thought back.

**"Oh yeah, when are you going to confess your feelings for the girl."** His tenant said smirking the best he could for an eagle.

"Shut up." The boy said aloud.

"Are you ok Mitsuoki-kun?" The girl said making the eagle inside of Mistsuoki laugh.

"Yeah, just talking to purple about something." The now identified Mitsuoki said to the girl with a blush of embarrassment.

The older boy caught the blush and and mistook it for something else. All of the sudden, his tenant started talking.

**"I wonder what purple is talking to the boy about."** His tenant said.

_"Yeah me too, I'll ask for you beige."_ The boy responded.

"So what were you two talking about, do you like Yukiko?" He asked making the now identified Yukiko blush.

"Hey you need to shut up Kantaro because we are just friends." Yukiko said growing a slight tick mark. This made Mitsuoki look down as if disappointed.

"Yeah right." The now identified Kantaro said right before he was punched in the face sending him flying.

**"Ow that must have hurt."** Said the grinning coyote inside of him.

_"Shut up."_ Kantaro retorted and the coyote immediately went silent out of fear he might kill the boy for responding like that.

"Alright guys, we need to stop here and start training." Mitsuoki said.

"Ok." Yukiko and Kantaro responded in unison and then butted heads about it.

Mitsuoki sighed, his friends were always like that ever since they met each had met Kantaro first five years ago when he had walked into another town. The people in the town seemed to hate him because of the beast inside of him. This struck Mitsuoki as odd because even though he had his beast inside of him no one held it against him. He met Yukiko about two years later while she was roaming around because her village had been destroyed. Mitsuoki knew that he liked her on first sight but wasn't sure if she liked him. Purple kept saying that she probably does but he still wasn't sure. When Yukiko started using kun at the end of his name she called him Mitsu-kun which hurt him because his mother always called him that. Yukiko quickly caught on and started calling him Mitsuoki-kun instead.

They found an open field where they could train. Mitsuoki was excited because he would be able to see his mother soon with the spirit stone. He had mastered restriction break three years ago but wanted to also master his beasts power before he used the stones. He was very close.

When they got to the field, Mitsuoki sat on the ground in a meditative position. He looked at Yukiko who was practicing her swordsmanship while Kantaro was practicing his "swirl" techniques.

The world started to melt away and Mitsuoki found himself standing in a giant nest. At the far end of the nest a huge purple eagle was standing there waiting for him.

**"Okay, today is the day that you master my power."** The eagle said

"I am ready." Mitsuoki responded.

**"Okay now I will hand my power out to you. Visualize it as a sphere of energy.** Then merge with the sphere by imagining that it is a part of you." The eagle said.

Mitsuoki complied and imagined himself melding with the power. Memories started flowing through him of his childhood which motivated him. When he opened his eyes He was back in the real world again and Kantaro and Yukiko were staring at him with their mouths wide open.

"Kantaro, Yuki-chan, are you guys alright?" He asked not noticing the purple aura that surrounded him.

"Dude, you look... AWESOME!" Kantaro said.

Mitsuoki finally noticed the aura and that he had... wings?

_"He looks so... hot."_ Yukiko thought blushing furiously.

Mitsuoki noticed this but didn't say anything. He was so happy that he could finally use the stones and talk to his mother once again. He dug into his pocket and took out the three stones and put them on the ground. The other two noticed this and started smiling.

"So you're finally ready to use them now." Kantaro said with a sigh of happiness and Mitsuoki only nodded.

He immediately started with the spirit stone. He channelled some of his energy which came out as a blue aura into the stone. The stone flashed and when the light died down, a blue light went into Mitsuoki. He did the same for the physical stone but then he stopped.

"What's wrong Mitsuoki-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"I want you to have it Yuki-chan." Mitsuoki said.

"Have what?" Yukiko asked confused.

"The Yin Yang stone." Mitsuoki said and then he explained the letters to them and what it told him about the stones and how the Yin Yang stone granted immortality.

"Why do you want me to have it?" Yukiko asked still confused. Why would he want to be immortal unless...

"I don't want you to die because... I love you." Mitsuoki said.

**Again, please review. In the next chapter things should start to pick up so don't stop reading. Also, I can be very unreliable at times so updates will come whenever they come. Next chapter coming up soon so keep checking and stay classy.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yukiko was standing there with her mouth wide open not sure if what she just heard was real.

"What did you just say?" She asked making Mitsuoki feel somewhat uncertain

"I said-" He couldn't finish as he was pulled into a deep kiss.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He never wanted it to end but Yukiko pulled away.

"I love you too." She said "But I want you to have the stone because it was a gift from your mother."

"Ok, but that reminds me." Mitsuoki said as he put his energy into the third stone.

Once he was finished he was ready to see his mother.

"Ok now SPIRIT BREAK!" He shouted and all of the sudden a blue aura surrounded him.

He looked around but he couldn't see anything. Then he turned around and right there infront of him was his mother's spirit.

"Mom?" He said unsure.

"It is me Mitsu-kun," she said, "You have come such a long way and I am so proud of you."

And that was when the bandits decide to attack.

"Give us all of your money or we'll kill you all!" The first one said.

**"Chiratsuki furasshu (Flickering Flash)"** Mitsuoki shouted causing many bolts of light energy to shoot from the air and hit all of the bandits causing several explosions. When the dust cleared, all of the bandits were dead.

"Woah where did that come from?" Kantaro asked in awe

"I don't know. I just... felt it." Mitsuoki responded half amazed at what he did.

"The was one of the powers from your Yin Yang stone that you can use without going into Yin Yang mode." His mother said.

"Now that you have finished your challenge, you must go and defeat the overlords. They will be very tough opponents even in your strongest form so be careful." His mother warned.

"What about my sister and where will you be?" Mitsuoki wondered.

"I will be with you until you beat the overlords." She said as she turned into a white light and went into his chest.

"And as for your sister... don't worry about her." She said in his mind and made him wonder what she was talking about, but he let it go for the moment.

"Alright, let's get going." He said and as he walked by he grabbed Yukiko's hand and continued to walk.

"Wow that was a very confident move." Kantaro half muttered to himself, but Yukiko still heard him.

She blushed and giggled at how forward Mitsuoki was being about it since he confessed. She had loved him ever since she met him but she only had a vague idea that he liked her. She was never sure so she didn't say anything. She waited for two years for him to say that he loved her but it was worth it because she was feeling so happy now. Unbeknownst to her, Mitsuoki was thinking about the same thing.

"Wow, I'm so happy that I told Yukiko how I feel." He thought.

"I'm so proud that my son has his first girlfriend." His mother said making him blush.

**"Yeah I know it took him for ever to confess though."** The eagle inside of him said making his face grow a deeper shade of red.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Yukiko was being kidnapped until she screamed his name.

"MITSUOKI!" She screamed bringing him back to reality.

She was being taken by five masked people who all had short swords strapped to their backs. Mitsuoki quickly erased the distance but as his sword was about to hit the first masked man, a cloud of darkness exploded in front of him. When the darkness was cleared, the masked figures and Yukiko were gone.

"Damnit!" Mitsuoki said, then he looked around and saw Kantaro lying unconscious on the ground. Mitsuoki ran over to Kantaro and slapped him awake.

"What happened?" Kantaro asked in a daze.

"Some people took Yukiko and they are gone now." He said to Kantaro who quickly sprang up.

"Let's go then." Kantaro responded and they ran off.

Unbeknownst to them, there were people watching.

Unknown Place

Seven people were gathered around a table looking at the events that unfolded.

"Good, now when he finds them we can see what he is capable of." A man with a medium toned voice said.

"Lets hope that he proves to be a challenge because I don't get many of those." a man with a deep voice said as they were leaving.

As they were leaving however, one stayed back for a second and looked at them running. One of the people in the image reminded her of something but she wasn't sure what exactly. She let it go for the moment though and walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi all, so that was the second chapter to this story I hope you liked it. So the gears are starting to turn and things should start to get more interesting. Also, even though the chapter releases will be very inconsistent, I will always try my best to finish a story unless I can't bear to write it any longer so keep checking for updates and please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They finally got a lead on where Yukiko was. They had searched for three days and found nothing. That is until they met some guy.

_FlashBack_

_"Yeah I'll tell you where the shadow walkers hideout is, but you will have a price." said the man holding out his hand._

_Immediately Mitsuoki had his short sword drawn and to the man's throat._

_"My payment is that I don't kill if you tell me where it is." Mitsuoki said in a very serious tone._

_"Mitsu-kun, I know you want to find your girlfriend, but be a little less harsh, ok?"__ His mother more stated than asked._

_"Yes mom." Mitsuoki thought back. He started to pull it back a little but still kept it very close to the man's throat._

_"Ok, ok. Their hideout is at the old abandoned house at the edge of the town. You go through the door to the basement and you'll be teleported to their hideout." The man said._

_"You'd better be telling the truth or I will be coming back." Mitsuoki said withdrawing his sword._

_Flashback End_

Mitsuoki and Kantaro were on their way to the house when Kantaro decided to speak up.

"You know that this could be a trap." He said.

"I know, but if Yukiko is there then I will go." Mitsuoki responded.

Kantaro didn't respond as they stopped in front of the abandoned house.

"Ok, we're here." Mitsuoki said.

As they entered the house. Mitsuoki and Kantaro both pulled out their swords. They found the door that was strangely marked "basement" and entered. Once they stepped through the door they were at the mouth of a cave in a sunset. They looked around but didn't see anything. That was when The five masked figures decided to show themselves. They literally came up from the shadows on the floors.

"We've been expecting you." One of them said.

_"So it was a trap."_ Mitsuoki thought but he responded.

"Where is Yukiko-chan!" He said angrily.

"If you want your precious Yukiko back, you'll have to go through us." The leader of the group said back through his laughter.

"Like hell I will. **Ruminasu yūgō shotto (Luminous Fusion Shot)"** Mitsuoki shouted causing a blinding beam of light to shoot out from in front of him.

The leader moved his neck to the side to dodge with a cocky smile on his face until he realized that the boy who had attacked him was gone.

"Look out behind you!" One of the other members of the group said. The leader turned around just in time to see Mitsuoki materializing from the beam of light right behind him and sending a kick at his face.

The man just barely dodged the kick by melting into the shadows.

"I'm not about to sit out this fight." Kantaro said to Mitsuoki who wasn't paying attention.

"I'm gonna try something." Mitsuoki said to himself. He then melted into the shadows.

"Woah." Was all Kantaro could say

"WOW!" Mitsuoki said while in the shadow reflection. when Mitsuoki looked up all he could see was nothingness, but when he looked down the floor was a light blue and there were black figures on the other side that had to be the people in the real world. When he look straight in front of him, he saw his opponent gawking at him as a light blue figure.

"HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO MELT INTO THE SHADOWS?!" He said in disbelief.

"I'm just cool like that." Mitsuoki said as he ran towards his opponent.

Kantaro was having a hard time fighting his opponents. Whenever he would get close, they would melt into the shadows of the wall. Then he got a great idea.

He ran at one of his opponents who melted into the wall.

"Just like I planned." He thought

**"Shēdodāku uzumaki (Shade Dark Swirl)"** Kantaro shouted as a blue ball developed in his hand. It then started darkening until it was purple. He hit the shadow on the wall and, just as he had expected, the spiral hit the wall and caused a crater. When the smoke cleared, the person that was just in the wall was on the ground unconscious.

"H-how did you do that?" One of the group asked dumbfounded.

"I'm just smart like that." He replied cooly.

All of the sudden, the leader of the group came through the floor at the end of a beam of light. Mitsuoki came out of a shadow on the floor and together he and Kantaro finished off the remaining people.

The duo continued to run through the corridors until they got to a main chamber. However it was empty.

"What is this? Some sort of trick?" Kantaro said.

"No it's not." said an unknown voice as a slab of the wall moved to reveal a man. The man was the same height as Kantaro. He was bald and wore pitch black armor. He had the hilt of a sword on his waist but oddly there was no blade.

"Hello, my name is Dr. M." said the man.

"Where is Yukiko." Mitsuoki growled quietly.

"Ah, straight to the point I see." said the doctor. "Yukiko dear, could you please come out."

The same slab in the wall opened to reveal Yukiko. She looked the same but her aura felt different, and her usually radiant eyes were dull.

"Yuki-chan!" Mitsuoki said running to her, but he was stopped in his tracks when she said coldly "You left me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi again, These first four chapters came pretty quickly because I had them pre-written before I created my account. I guess you could call it major OCD but that's just me. So the next chapter should be coming sometime soon, I already started it but I have school and a pretty crazy social life so I don't know when it will come out yet but keep looking out for updates. Also sorry about some of the errors in the last chapter.**

**Here is a Key:**

**Underline:**** This is for when Mitsuoki's mother is speaking**

_**Italics: **_**This is for thoughts and flashbacks**

**Bold: This is for super deep voices and for techniques**

**Also notice how Kantaro's swirl techniques are basically the Rasengan(see disclaimer in summary).**

**Alright so as always please review and stay classy.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mitsuoki was devastated. All he could say was "Yukiko?"

"Attack!" the doctor said to Yukiko.

"DARKNESS BREAK!" Yukiko said as she started changing. Her hair and eyes turned black and she feather sprouted down her collarbone all of the way to her shoulders.

She unsheathed her sword and vanished in an instant. Misuoki immediately went on the defensive and right when she appeared he blocked her strike. However, he was sent flying back by the force of her blow.

"What?" Kantaro asked in disbelief.

"Ha ha ha, she is a beauty isn't she?" The doctor said.

"I'm going to kill you when I'm done." Mitsuoki replied coldly.

"Hn, you'll have to worry about your girlfriend first." the doctor replied. As he said this, Mitsuoki saw Yukiko running towards him.

"Mitsuoki, use your restriction break." his mother said.

_"But I don't want to hurt her."_ Mitsuoki thought back

**"Trust me boy you won't."** His tenant was the one to reply.

"Alright. RESTRICTION BREAK." Mitsuoki said as he also started to change. Red horns sprouted out of his forehead and plated armor-like skin spread all over his arms and legs. His canines elongated to give him a more menacing look.

"Are you sure about using that mode?" Kantaro asked.

"Yes she's really powerful so I doubt i'll hurt her." Mitsuoki replied.

Just then Yukiko appeared in between the two and prepared to attack.

**"Ransu akuma danmaku (Lance Devilish Barrage)"** She said as several bolts of dark energy shot out on both sides of her.

**"Shīrudo (Shield)"** Kantaro said as a shield of green energy surrounded him.

**"Chiratsuki furasshu (Flickering Flash)"** Mitsuoki said as a stronger version of the attack collided with all of the dark bolts canceling each other out.

There were a lot of explosions and when they cleared Mitsuoki was left unscathed. However, Kantaro was on the ground unconscious.

_"Wow that attack was powerful."_ Mitsuoki thought to himself.

"Yuki-chan it's me and I didn't mean to leave you." Mitsuoki said. Then he saw it, Yukiko hesitated for a second and he could see confliction in her eyes. This barely lasted because Dr. M said, "That isn't true because if it was he wouldn't have abandoned you, now attack!" The conflict was gone and Yukiko vanished.

She reappeared right in front of Mitsuoki and punched him in his stomach. He was sent flying into the wall and he got stuck and couldn't break out even though he was in restriction break.

She then took the time to charge on of the most powerful attacks Mitsuoki had seen thus far.

_"She's too powerful, I have no other choice."_ Mitsuoki thought.

**"Asarutoburaddi inochitori (Assault Bloody Bane)"** Yukiko said as she created a giant ball of dark energy. She then sent it at Mitsuoki.

"PHYSICAL BREAK" Mitsuoki shouted.

The ball of dark energy hit the wall and exploded causing chunks of rock to go everywhere.

When the dust cleared, the whole side of the mountain including the entrance where Mitsuoki and Kantaro came in was gone.

"Haha" said the doctor, "Mitsuoki is dead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Me: Oh man, that is one powerful girl, I wonder how Kantaro is going to be able to deal with her. **

**Voice: Yeah me too I wonder if he is going to use his colored beast's power.**

**Me: I can't tell, it would spoil the story.**

**Voice: Fine, well anyway please review and stay classy.**


End file.
